The Marvelous Misadventures of the GoM
by FreedomStorm
Summary: The GoM will be participating in a competition where they travel to America to train a random 14-year-old in basketball for two years. How will the GoM deal with Storm Eleck, the weird, yet hilarious, awkward girl? The writer of this story sucks at summaries. Beware of (sometimes unrealistic) plot twists! (There will probably be lots of pairings, even if you don't like OCs.)


A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. Ever. This story will probably have a lot of GoM x Kuroko, GoM + Kuroko x OC (Don't worry, I won't make her too girly! Sorry if I offended you by saying that…), and, generally, GoM x GoM. To sum it up, you'll see a lot of pairings and OOC-ness here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. If I did… There would probably be a lot more GoM x Kuroko.

"Meet me at the convenience store at noon," Akashi texted Kise, Aomine, Murasakibura, Midorima, and Kuroko. Obviously, the Generation of Miracles obeyed their past captain because of fear of certain death or habit.

At 12-o-clock sharp, the entire rainbow of hair was in view, except for Akashi. To say the Generation of Miracles was annoyed was an understatement. Finally, the redheaded demon appeared.

"There is a competition in America that requires our participation. We all get one million yen each when we win. The plane ride is free. Who agrees?" Akashi spoke while Kise smothered Kuroko in a bone-crushing hug.

"What are we going to be doing for the completion?" Midorima asked, trying to hide his curiosity while clutching his lucky item: a piece of milk candy.

"Each group of competitors will teach a random 14-year-old basketball for two years. At the end of the two years, that 14-year-old will compete in a tournament with their instructors, but the 14-year-old is required to play at least one quarter alone against their opponents. Am I clear?" The heterochromatic captain made eye contact with each person.

"Eh, why do we have to participate, Aka-chin?" Murasakibura asked with at least twelve pieces of Pocky stuffed in his mouth.

"Because America has more opportunities to crush our opponents. Are there any objections to participating?"

The Generation of Miracles mulled it over for about five minutes. Kise would have to reschedule all of his photo shoots, Midorima would have to find a place to get his lucky items in America, Aomine honestly didn't care, Murasakibura wanted to try all of the sweets in America, and Kuroko wanted to know what it was like in America. Of course, their families were also something to worry about (Except for Kuroko and Akashi. Kuroko lived alone, and Akashi made his parents cower in fear.)

After consulting their families, the Generation of Miracles agreed to compete. Two weeks later, they were ready to move to America for two years.

Hauling their luggage into the airport was the first problem they faced. They had about 200 pounds of clothes or items each, and the walk from the parking lot to the baggage check was about one mile long. Not to mention a certain blue-eyed dog that Kuroko just _had _to bring along. The airport was just that huge.

After dragging their bags to the baggage check, poor Kuroko looked like he was going to pass out. Unnoticed by his teammates, Kuroko fell asleep in a chair near by the line (the GoM took turns standing in line).

"Kuroko? Oi, Kuroko, wake up! It's your turn to wait in line!" Aomine shook the light bluenette awake.

With bleary eyes, Kuroko looked up to find himself face-to-face with Aomine's booger-filled nostrils.

"Aomine, your nose is filled with boogers."

While Midorima and Akashi, who had witnessed the situation, snickered (Kise was holding their spot in line), Kuroko stood in line until he reached the front. He waved to his teammates, who immediately rushed over to drop off their suitcases (and dog), eager to rid themselves of the extra weight. As they waited for their plane, Aomine rushed to the restroom to rid himself of the green boogers in his nose, followed by the rest of the GoM, who wanted to check their own noses just in case.

Soon, it was time to board the plane. Everyone looked out the window, where they could see themselves moving away from Japan.

"Good-bye shoji games."

"Good-bye magazines."

"Good-bye lucky items."

"Good-bye modeling."

"Good-bye snacks."

"Good-bye Japan."

(Twelve hours later)

"HELLO, AMERICA!"

(After they exited the plane)

The group took a taxi (it was a pretty big taxi) to the random 14-year-old's address. Apparently, the 14-year-old lived in a small suburb a few miles from San Francisco. Akashi pushed the doorbell three times before loud "I'LL GET IT!" was heard.

The door opened to reveal a 14-year-old girl with large, brown eyes,

dark brown hair with blond in the front, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing an Invader Zim t-shirt with black sweatpants, and she was slightly chubby with a height of about five feet.

"Hello," her slightly-deeper-than-average voice greeted.

"Are you Storm Eleck?" Akashi asked the girl.

"Yes. Why?", was her reply.

"Please have your parents read this contract. They also should have gotten a letter to notify them of the competition." The heterochromatic captain thrust out a piece of paper to the girl while scanning her.

Storm, shifting under the weight of six stares, nodded her head politely, and told the group to wait outside while she told her parents the situation.

"EHHHHH! MOM, DAD, THERE'S SOME RAINBOW-HAIRED DUDES OUTSIDE THAT HAVE A LETTER FOR YOU!"

Her mom came walking in, grabbing the contract that Akashi had given the family. The 45-year-old woman's left eye twitched, obviously irritated, while she walked over to the kitchen and looked through the pile of mail.

After thirty seconds, she lifted a letter up to her face and quickly scanned its poor contents with flames in her eyes.

"WE HAVE TO HOUSE THEM FOR TWO YEARS, OR ELSE WE'LL GET SUED?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The group of rainbow-haired basketball prodigies, along with a 14-year-old brunette, sweat dropped. This was going to be a long two years.


End file.
